monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zhaojira
Zhaojira is a gigantic Elder Dragon introduced in Monster Hunter Farblaze. Like Jhen Mohran and Dah'ren Mohran, they are fought while aboard of a ship, albeit instead of a desert that the battle is in, it's an ocean. It is encountered in High Rank and G-Rank. In-Game Information Zhaojira is roughly the same size as Dalamadur if not larger, meaning that the beast is extremely gigantic and can even be considered a Kaiju. The mighty Zhaojira is distinguished by its stormy, midnight-colored scales, its bright cyan dorsal plates and spikes (which surge with thunder when angered), its short and stocky face, and finally, its bipedal stance and plantigrade leg structure, which is odd for monsters in general, let alone Elder Dragons. They are designed perfectly for both aquatic and terrestrial life, but they are seldom seen above the water. Zhaojira shows evidence of deep sea origins thanks to its bioluminescent spots along both of its sides. Zhaojira is battled in the Nimbus Wharf. Intro Sequence Stage 1 (Water): ''The hunter peers over the side of the Thunderseeker Skiff, only to see a rather unfamiliar figure below the ship. A distant groan sounds off, before a gigantic beast of legendary status bursts from the surface, letting out an angered roar, the storm clouds above growing more and more violent as rain begins to pour from the skies. The hunter is knocked into the mast of the ship, only catching a glimpse of the creature of the deep as it sinks back into the ocean depths. The Zhaojira then surfaces on the opposite side, glaring daggers at the hunter as it swims beside the skiff.'' Stage 2 (Land): As the ship lands on a rocky shore, the water grows restless, a monolithic beast starting to make its entrance from the water. The great dragon's torso follows; it almost walks like a man as the Zhaojira approaches the shoreline, its green eyes glowing in the dark of the storm. Lightning strikes at its dorsal plates, causing them to surge with energy as conduits of electricity jump to and fro its back plates. The Zhaojira bellows in rage, knowing that this is a fight of legend. Attacks Water Stage The Water Stage takes place on the Thunderseeker, a skiff-type sea vessel that can be made into a makeshift battleship when needed. As the Zhaojira approaches the shoreline, hunters must defend both the ship and themselves from the colossal monster's destructive attacks. The Captain's Warhorn (basically the Hunting Gong), the Dragonator, and of course, cannons and ballistas are provided to the hunters to lay siege upon the giant beast. Body Slam: The Zhaojira raises from the water and slams itself into the ship, causing it to tilt. Bite: '''The kaiju snaps its jaws at the ship or a hunter. '''Head Ram: The Zhaojira sinks below the surface, groans, and then torpedoes at the boat headfirst. Tail Lash: The Zhaojira whips its tail into the ship. Shocking Conduits: The dragon begins to create bolts of static between its dorsal spines, shocking anyone standing on its back. Inflicts Thunderblight. Chain Lightning: The monster fires a bolt of static from its back, hitting a targeted area. Inflicts Thunderblight if it hits. Eat My Laser: The Zhaojira rises in front of the ship. Its hand claws dig into the hull as the beast lets out a mighty bellow and starts to charge a beam of Thunder. This can be stopped with the Dragonator, and is only used once or twice during the entire stage. Lightning Strike: The Zhaojira begins to shake, forming storm clouds around the ship. Bolts of lightning strike at the vessel and the hunters aboard, inflicting Thunderblight if successful. Shock Trapper Trap: The colossus groans, firing a ball of lightning from its back to the ship, leaving a circle of electricity where it lands for a few seconds. In G-Rank, it will also explode when it disappears. Summon Storm (Ocean): The Zhaojira bellows, creating a volley of lightning strikes for a few moments. Claw Swipe (Ocean): The Zhaojira swipes its hand across one side of the boat, knocking hunters around or even off the ship. Land Stage 1 The first Land Stage takes place in more shallow waters than the Water Stage. As Zhaojira makes its way towards the coast, hunters are able to use this time to deal damage to the Elder Dragon before the final stand to defend the coast. Sunken ships are equipped with fully functional Ballistas, complete with an ammunition gathering spot on the ocean floor. Tidal Wave: The monolithic dragon groans, swiping its claws upon the surface and forming a tidal wave which damages hunters on the surface of the water. Whirlpool: The Zhaojira twirls its tail and forms a whirlpool. Like Kushala Daora's tornadoes, they can move around the area before they disappear. Hazardous Waters: The Zhaojira bellows, charges its dorsal spines, and releases a widespread field of electricity on the surface or the ocean floor. While it charges this, hunters are warned with sparks in the area of the attack-to-be, which allows time for them to swim to safety. Throw: The Zhaojira grabs a hunter on the surface of the water and throws them in a random direction. Claw Swipe (Land): The Zhaojira swipes its claws at the surface. Storming Vortex: The kaiju twirls its tail while charging its dorsal plates, eventually creating a whirlpool with electricity. These cannot move, but deal massive damage and inflict Thunderblight. Waterspout: The Zhaojira twirls its tail above the water, forming a waterspout. Basically a Whirlpool attack above the surface. Tail Pound: The Zhaojira lifts its tail and slams it into the ocean floor. Tail Sweep: The Zhaojira swings its tail against the ocean floor, knocking hunters to the surface. Surface Destroyer: The Elder Dragon roars, charging a beam of thunder for about two minutes. If it is not interrupted, it will unleash hell upon the surface of the water with not only its beam, but with the explosions of electricity that will inflict Thunderblight in a small radius. Stomp: The Zhaojira lifts its foot and crashes it into the ocean floor, creating a water current. Land Stage 2 The second Land Stage begins when the Zhaojira reaches landfall, slowly making its way inland. The hunters now have access to the Dragonator, Captain's Warhorn, ballistas, and cannons. There is also a cliff where hunters can knock boulders onto the Zhaojira, stunning it for a good five minutes. Stomp: The Zhaojira lifts its foot and crashes it into the ground, creating tremors. Thunder Volley: The kaiju roars before a V formation of rapid lightning bolts strike in front of the dragon. Inflicts Thunderblight. Beam of Raiden: The Zhaojira begins to charge a massive beam of thunder for about five minutes, plenty of time to interrupt the attack. If it successfully charges up, the dragon lets loose a giant beam of cyan lightning at the Thunderseeker or a targeted hunter. If a hunter is the target, the beam will slowly follow them, but luckily it is easy to outrun. If it hits, it's an almost guaranteed cart. Tail Pound: The Zhaojira lifts its tail and slams it into the ground. Tail Sweep: The Zhaojira crashes its tail against the shore and swings it 90 degrees to the left or right. Pulse: The Elder Dragon begins to charge up with static for 30 seconds. If the charge is successful, the colossus unleashes a sudden burst of thunder. Inflicts Thunderblight. Blaster Ray: The Zhaojira charges a beam for 15 seconds as it targets a hunter in a fixated area (like MHFU Kirin). If the charge is completed, it lets loose a normal-sized beam of thunder at that area, eventually creating an explosion of electricity. Inflicts Thunderblight. Summon Storm (Land): The monolith roars, forming storm clouds above the shore that shoot lightning bolts in random spots for a few moments. Catch!: The Zhaojira groans, picking up a boulder or a hunk of debris. It then proceeds to hurl it at the Thunderseeker or the hunters. Punch: The Zhaojira slams a fist into the Thunderseeker. Field of Static: The kaiju groans, firing a ball of electricity at the ground that creates a static field in a circular radius which eventually shrinks until it is gone completely. Conduits: If there is more than one Field of Static, the Zhaojira fires a short blast of thunder into one of the fields, causing bolts of lightning to jump to and fro other nearby fields. Materials High Rank Zhaojira Carapace: The black carapace of a legendary dragon. It's difficult to use at a forge, but it's almost impossible to damage it significantly. Zhaojira Scale: The scale of a Zhaojira. It still feels like it's trying to summon the ocean's wrath upon you. Zhaojira Claw: While it's great for fighting, Zhaojira claws are built for catching prey, usually whales. Zhaojira Chomper: A Zhaojira tooth. It resembles a sharq's tooth. Zhaojira Tail: The titanic, flexible tail of the mighty Zhaojira. A single swing can level a city like a house of cards. (Rare) Zhaojira Plate: The thundering back spine of a Zhaojira. It's difficult to hold it without getting electrocuted. (Mined) Zillanium Ore: Zillanium is the term for a formation of coral, sand, and sea salt that has solidified into what resembles metal found further inland. G-Rank Zhaojira Hull: The great fortress that is a Zhaojira carapace in peak condition. It has little scars, but has plenty of barnacles that call it home. Zhaojira Fragment: A perfectly-harvested scale, black as an ocean storm. It shines with wisdom and royalty. Zhaojira Ripper: A gigantic claw for catching struggling prey. It also functions like an anchor when the beast sleeps on the ocean floor. Zhaojira Ruintooth: The Zhaojira's destructive fang. Its properties are grim but respected all at once. Zhaojira Monolith: The colossal and muscular tail of the great King of the Monsters. It's used to keep the dragon upright when it walks. (Rare) Thundering Plate: The largest and most intimidating dorsal plate from a Zhaojira's back. You can see the Elder Dragon's glare when you look deep within its cyan glow. (Mined) Gojiramite Ore: Gojiramite is the term for a formation of shipwreck debris, powdered whale bones, and underwater minerals that merge into a beautiful, crystal-like object while on the Zhaojira's scalp. Trivia * Do I even need to say what Zhaojira is based off of? Like, seriously, it can't be more obvious. (Hint: It starts with a G and ends with an ODZILLA.) * Zhaojira is fought in the same style as Dah'ren/Jhen Mohran while in the first stage, but it is fought like Lao Shan Lung during the second stage. Hunters can use the Captain's Warhorn (similar to the Hunting Gong) to drive the Zhaojira further from the ship as it approaches, or the Dragonator when its chest is in range. Unlike the Mohrans, Zhaojira's second stage has two areas that it travels in; the first is shallow (for the Zhaojira, anyway) waters near the coast, where hunters can attack the Zhaojira and get some damage in before defending the ship from its wrath. The second is a rocky shore, which is where the ship has been beached. Of course, cannons and ballistas are provided. * Its head can be scarred twice, each of its dorsal spines broken individually (Two rows of 7 plates gives 14 breaks on just its back), both of its arms damaged, its legs wounded, its chest scarred twice, and finally, its tail can be severed for three carves, but only when the Zhaojira is close to death. * Zhaojira's name is a mixture of the Chinese word for claw, 'zhao', and Gojira, which is Godzilla's Japanese name. Category:Elder Dragon Category:Monster Hunter Farblaze Category:Monster Creation